Recuerdos y palabras
by yoxitha94
Summary: Día tras día esperaba el regreso Gin-chan; Sentada frente al río, sintió una mirada sobre ella, la ilusión se rompió en sus ojos al ver otro hombre en lugar del permanentado. Sougo, con una excusa perfecta que involucraba una venda se acercó y susurro las palabras correctas, borrando el rastro de lágrimas y recuerdos…


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recuerdos y Palabras.**

**.**

La vida de Kagura en los últimos cuatro años se resumía únicamente a trabajar. Se había vuelto una Yorozuya excelente, hacía todo tipo de trabajos como su nombre demandaba sin importar manchar sus manos. En una semana ganaba más dinero del que pudo obtener al trabajar con Gin-chan a lo largo de toda su vida.

Esa tarde caminaba junto a su mascota por las calles de Edo. No era el Edo en el que vivió con la familia Yorozuya pero seguía siendo el mismo lugar, la misma tierra, el mismo cielo y aun así todo era diferente; Suspiro cansada, había terminado con un pesado trabajo, estaba molesta porque no esperaba salir herida de tan patética situación. Se odio a si misma porque por culpa de su "emociones" se distrajo, Gin-chan le dijo en una ocasión que si alguien le hacía daño debía devolverlo el doble…lo hizo, mato al sujeto sin remordimientos. A esas alturas el mundo iba directo a su destrucción y no permitiría que nadie lo arruinara más de lo que ya estaba.

Kagura vio el puente con una mirada neutra. Como si se tratase de un ritual, después de finalizar un trabajo iba observar el atardecer sentada frente al río, esperando lo imposible pero continuaría por el resto de sus días si era necesario, con la esperanza de que en algún momento él regresaría.

Recordaba como Gin-chan y Shinpachi iban a buscarla en las tardes, la llamaban desde del puente, ella sonreía antes de tomar su sombrilla y seguirlos; su mirada se nublo unos momentos, abrazó sus rodillas sintiendo como la venda con la que detuvo la hemorragia se humedecía lentamente.

Cuando el samurái de permanente natural se marchó, se llevó todo consigo. Incluso aquel resplandor plateado que iluminaba todos quienes lo rodeaban, al ser apagado la oscuridad invadió cada rincón, sobre todo el corazón de la joven Yato. Kagura, no tuvo una familia de cuento de hadas, su madre murió, su hermano la abandonó y su padre era inestable, pero Gintoki suplió todas esas falencias al conocerla. Se preocupaba por ella como solo un verdadero padre podría; recordaba con toda claridad cuando llevo a todos hacer los ejercicios matutinos del radio, las veces que la acompañó en las noches de insomnio, la navidad donde fue el santa que nunca antes la había visitado, haber compartido la sombrilla rota, las bromas que le gastaban al cuatro ojos y a los del Shinsengumi y sobretodo le dio esa familia que anhelaba.

—Sadaharu. Ve a dar una vuelta si quieres, nos iremos al anochecer…

El perro obediente salió corriendo disfrutando del recreo, la fiel mascota conocía muy bien a la muchacha, sabía que le gustaba estar sola en sus momentos de fragilidad porque odiaba que alguien la viera llorar, la pelirroja era fuerte pero no podía tragarse por siempre las lágrimas.

Ahí estaba con los ojos cristalizados viendo el cielo rojizo y cubriéndose de los débiles rayos del sol con su característica sombrilla. Su respiración se detuvo unos segundos y su corazón aceleró su ritmo. Miro hacia el puente dónde sentía que alguien la observaba, ilusionada dirigió su mirada al extraño pero la decepción fue más grande.

—¡Sigue tu camino pedazo de mierda! —gritó furiosa, al tipo que jugo con sus esperanzas e ilusiones.

—China, tu florido lenguaje no ha cambiado.

—¿¡S-sádico!? —dijo, para sí misma mientras él se acercaba.

Estaba algo sorprendida hacía años que no lo veía; desde la pelea con Shinpachi rompió todos los lazos con sus conocidos, no necesitaba a nadie que no fuera Sadaharu.

—Oye china ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, cuando llegó a su lado.

—Eso a ti no te importa, vete me estorbas.

Okita noto como ella evitaba mirarlo, entendía la razón pues él también solía actuar de esa manera al sentirse vulnerable.

—¿Aun lo esperas? —indagó sin mirarla.

—¡QUE TE FUERAS! —ignorando sus palabras, el muchacho tomó asiento a su lado.

—Hijikata y yo investigamos su muerte pero nunca hayamos su cuerpo, tal vez, no suene tan descabellado esperarlo, puede que en algún momento vuelva —su mirada reposaba en la puesta de sol haciéndole el favor de evitar ver su debilidad.

—Sé que volverá —se levantó, dejó las manos en su cintura, y parándose frente a él, lo miró— seguramente estará borracho, caerá desmayado en la entrada y tendré que cubrirlo con una manta. Más tarde se levantara con resaca y me pedirá que le traiga leche de fresa…

Okita no pudo obviar el hecho de la que la niña China había crecido bastante incluso podía llegar verla algo atractiva.

—Oye China. Me sorprende que encontraras dos naranjas de igual tamaño, hasta se ven reales —su falsa sorpresa y su mirada se redirigieron a cierto sector de la anatomía de la muchacha, sin permiso toco una "naranja"; como dijo en una ocasión "los sádicos no soportaban la presión" y ahora se sentía algo presionado por la incómoda charla además uno de sus antiguos pasatiempos era pelear con ella.

En un instante Kagura gritó todos los insultos que conocía, le daba igual quedar sin voz más tarde. Peleó contra Sougo con todas sus fuerzas, él no se quedaba atrás era bastante habilidoso incluso más que antes, podía deducirlo ya que le hacía frente por más tiempo. No le dieron importancia al tiempo, únicamente sabían que la noche ya estaba sobre ellos; con las respiraciones agitadas por el cansancio y el dolor de los golpes, continuaron su lucha. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder hasta que su oponente cayera por nocaut.

Los ojos azules de Kagura creían ver una clara desventaja, estaba sobre él, repartiendo fuertes puñetazos los que su rival esquivaba con dificultad.

Sougo sujeto la mano derecha de la chica intentando inmovilizarla, coló su mano disponible por el muslo expuesto que dejaba la ropa de la femenina. Sus dedos rozaron su nívea piel pero principalmente iban dirigidos al vendaje mal puesto.

—¡QUE CREES QUE HACES MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —comenzó a sacudirlo contra el suelo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Se abrió tu herida, no pensé que fueras tan idiota como para no saber usar una venda.

—Sanara en un rato —dijo, restándole importancia y sujetándolo por el cuello.

En medio de la asfixia porque seguramente lo mataría, sus instintos sádicos salieron a flote, la reacción por parte de ella fue la que esperaba y la disfruto más de lo necesario. Kagura, aulló de dolor cuando él presiono sus dedos contra la herida, pudo sentir como la piel bajo las vendas parecía separase, lo más probable es que una katana haya sido la culpable.

Ambos se soltaron mirándose con hostilidad, continuarían su lucha pero debían mover bien sus cartas.

Recién en ese momento la joven noto lo mucho que había cambiado "el cara de niña". Las facciones de su rostro estaban muy bien definidas, no había rastro de las expresiones infantiles que conocía, su cabello era largo por la misma razón lo traía amarrado en una coleta. Lo más llamativo es que no traía puesto el uniforme que lo identificaba como uno de los capitanes del Shinsengumi.

—Bastardo —pronunció entre jadeos, observando como un hilo de sangre descendía por su pierna.

—China, me lo pusiste difícil —dijo, mientras limpiaba su labio inferior pero sin quitarle la vista de encima— cámbiate la venda o puede infectarse.

—Ya lo sé imbécil no tienes que decírmelo. ¡Déjame sola de una maldita vez!

—No tengo porque seguir tus órdenes —su voz monótona seguía igual de fastidiosa— Ni tú las mías —se dio media vuelta observándola por el rabillo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —no se molestó en ocultar el recelo en sus palabras.

—La plaga blanca es una maldición para todo ser vivo ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Deberías irte al espacio a cazar aliens con tu padre.

—Lo mismo para ti.

—Yo pregunte primero. China, al menos se educada y responde.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo —se cruzó de brazos con desdén, cerrando un ojo pero observándolo con el otro.

—Realmente no has cambiado en nada a pesar de que te veas diferente. Ahora no estoy seguro si aceptaras esto —de entre su ropa saco una venda. Sougo estaba preparado para la lucha, más ahora por su nuevo título otorgado, ya no era más "Okita Sougo, el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi" ahora su apodo era "Okita Sougo el homicida". Se notaba que la joven estaba encerrada en su propia burbuja, seguramente no sabía sobre la disolución de la fuerza policíaca.

—No las necesito —contestó, con la misma postura.

—Si no las quieres las tirare al río.

—¡Espera! No contamines o te matare.

Sonrió divertido ante la amenaza.

—Eso quiero verlo.

Se sostuvieron de las manos forcejeando, alguno debía caer y esa tenía que ser la chica. Okita, jugo sucio al usar su propio peso para tumbarla. La primera parte estaba bien, la segunda sería más sencilla. Fácilmente le quito la venda de un tirón definitivamente estaba mal puesta. Kagura, se impaciento al ver la herida expuesta y al joven tan cerca.

—¡Bastardo quítate de encima! —utilizó su pierna sana para darle un patada, que él pudo detener con facilidad.

—China quédate quieta, le debo un par de favores al jefe espero pagarlo con esto.

Kagura pasaba la mirada con desconfianza, desde las manos al rostro del joven, una y otra vez, pero le permitió seguir únicamente por respeto al nombre del samurái. Frunció el ceño levemente al sentir el dolor que causaba la tela al rosar la herida. Okita, recordó vagamente cuando su hermana le vendaba las manos aquellas veces en las que entrenamiento era duro en el Dojo; Al dar por acabado el trabajo, se reincorporó observando a la mercenaria que había causado estragos por todo Edo, él si estaba al tanto de los bandos Yorozuya.

Un perro blanco de dimensiones ridículamente grandes apareció en escena, mostrando los colmillos entre gruñidos en una clara advertencia para el extraño.

—Sadaharu, te estaba esperando. Vámonos a casa —dijo, ignorando al ronin.

Nunca fue parte de sus planes encontrársela, por lo oscuro que estaba ya no habría ni una tienda abierta, el encargo de Kondo-san tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Antes de que la China se marchará la sujeto por el brazo.

—Cuando creas que vas a romperte no dejes que tus recuerdos te jueguen una mala pasada. Úsalos bien, deja que ellos se conviertan en la fuerza que te guie hacia adelante… y China, tienes pechos grandes con razón el mundo se acaba.

Dicho aquello salió corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad. La joven se quedó con cara de póker ante el final de la casi inspiradora frase, no creía que ese bastardo sádico tuviera o entendiera los sentimientos.

Kagura en compañía de su mascota tomaron el camino más largo de regreso a casa, la única razón era pasar por fuera de la antigua Yorozuya Gin-chan. Jamás lo admitiría pero Okita Sougo le había alegrado lo que restaba del día, borró el rastro de lágrimas que amenazó en salir y le hizo olvidar por completo lo que pasaba en el mundo. Por unos momentos todo fue como antes, antes de la plaga, antes de que Gin-chan se fuera y antes de quedarse sola…

—Sadaharu, creo que ahora puedo estar más segura de que Gin-chan volverá…

* * *

OMFG! Dieron el capítulo de Tama y Zaki uno de los que más esperaba :') de ahí vi la película y los Feels aparecieron he aquí el resultado. No se me da muy bien escribir sobre estos chicos son tan difíciles ¬¬ Si llegaron hasta aquí espero que haya sido de su agrado. (*3*)

Me pueden encontrar en Facebook: Yoxitha94


End file.
